


C is for Cereal

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Laughter, Sexual Humor, Sexual Sounds, walrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: AtoZ challenge: Separate random fic. Set between 2x05 and 2x06, life in the bunker is not easy for Flynn or Lucy.





	C is for Cereal

Lucy at one of the tables in the living area of the bunker and stirred up her bowl of cereal, yogurt and fruit as she watched Wyatt make his breakfast. The man seemed to have no appreciation or consideration for the rest of the inhabitants of the bunker. She was just so tired of it. She hadn’t slept properly in a week since he brought Jessica into the bunker. Part of her insomnia was her own woes about Rittenhouse and her time there. But it didn't help that the happily married couple were intent‘rekindling’ their marriage every single night of the week. Sometimes multiple times in one night.  Good for them, but it seriously disgusted Lucy as Wyatt winked at her like they were the couple while his wife slept away the morning.

She watched him upend a large amount of cereal into a bowl and stifled a sigh as she knew that was probably the last of the cereal. Then he poured in just enough milk to leave the smallest dregs behind. It was disgusting and obnoxious as he smiled and placed the near empty cereal box and milk carton back to their places. He scooped a large amount of yogurt into his bowl and added fruit before he went for the coffee pot. He poured out the last cup into his cup. He placed the empty pot back into its home without a thought of washing out. Changing the filter and making a fresh pot. No, it was all about Wyatt and getting his or sticking it to Flynn. The cereal and coffee was a big middle finger at Flynn.

Lucy was over it, the only blessing was that Flynn didn't take the bait. But she had to tamp down her urge to tell him off as it wasn’t he first time he’d done this. But the past week it was like he was being spiteful. She had reminded him there were other people in the bunker too. But it had been a waste of time and energy as he said he’d get to it after breakfast. But he never did. So, instead she looked down at her cereal and wished herself anywhere but here.

“Hey.” Wyatt said as he sat down next to her. His shoulder bumped into hers and she closed her eyes and pressed her lips into a fine line. It was her good shoulder, but the movement aggravated her injured arm and it pulsated with pain. “You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah.” She lied as nausea washed through her. She felt sick but she was sure it had more to do with her being stabbed with a dirty knife in the arm than Wyatt.

“Still not sleeping?” Wyatt asked her as he stirred up his bowl and took a sip of his coffee.

“I don’t what to talk about it.” Lucy told him as she stirred her cereal, not hungry to eat it yet.

“Ok, what do you want to talk about?” Wyatt before he shoved a large spoonful of cereal into his mouth and chomped on it. It sounded like he was eating gravel and sticks, it rankled her.

“Nothing.” Lucy said truthfully, she watched as Flynn walked into the kitchen. She blew out a sigh, welcoming the distraction.

Flynn was already starting his day off on the wrong side of his tiny bed. He knew he was having a Goldilocks’ day. He slept restlessly due to Wyatt’s loud moaning, the man sounded like a walrus with a stomach ache. Then there was no hot water for a shower. So he had endured a frigid shower. There was no laundry powder for him to wash his clothes. He pulled out the coffee pot and found it empty. 

He gave a sigh as he fixed up the machine to make a fresh pot. Maybe, he’d get at least one coffee before the others drank it empty. He grabbed the makings for his breakfast and pursed his lips as the yogurt was all gone. There was one mouldy strawberry and barely enough milk for a coffee. He opened the cereal box and tried to pour some out only to have about a teaspoon of crumbs hit his bowl.

He pursed his lips and took a deep breath as he was about to lose his shit. He looked over to see Wyatt eating enough cereal for two people. Wyatt was a grade A asshole. He threw the empty box in the bin and returned the milk to the fridge. He searched the kitchen for food and found a chocodile and Hershey syrup. Many other condiments but nothing to make a meal from. Flynn was not eating a chocodile for breakfast, he wanted real food.

“Is there a secondary pantry?” he asked hoping beyond hope there was a stockpile of canned food he could tuck into. Even an MRE would do.

“Groceries come in later today.” Wyatt said with smug grin before he ate a bite of his breakfast. “There’s cold water and salt.” Wyatt offered in a smart ass manner. Flynn scowled at him and before he could come up with a witty retort, Lucy rolled her eyes as she rose from her chair.

“Share with me.” Lucy said, she came over to the bench where he was. She picked up Flynn’s bowl and halved what was in her bowl into his. She pushed it back his way. She went back to the table and grabbed a cup from the shelf and poured half her coffee into the cup. She pushed the cup towards him.

“Thank you.” Flynn said, his anger dissipating at her kindness.  “Are you ok?” he asked her, she looked paler than usual and she had a light sheen of sweat across her skin. She held her left arm close to her body in a stiff manner. The injury had to be bothering her, but now he was worried it was infected.

“She’s fine.” Wyatt said, Lucy looked exhausted and Flynn held his tongue in telling Wyatt to go take a flying leap. He could tell it was taxing Lucy to be in the middle of him and the other inhabitants of the bunker. So, he did what he always did. He ignored Wyatt.

“Thank you.” Flynn said again to her, he picked up their bowls and cups. He moved to another table away from Wyatt. Not caring what the man thought as Wyatt could go back to his wife. He placed the bowls down with the cups. Purposefully making it so Lucy sat on the opposite side table. He wasn’t going to presume anything, he just didn’t see the point in sitting at the same table as Wyatt.

 “You’re welcome, next time I expect the same treatment.” She said, she sat down opposite him and placed new spoons on the table. 

“Consider it done.” He said as he picked up his spoon. There was barely two spoonfuls of cereal but it was better than nothing and at least Lucy wasn’t going to shank him. Lucy gave him a closed lip smile.

“Why are you sitting over there?” Wyatt asked them.

“I have personal space issues with you.” Flynn told him with a tight lipped smile, he hoped Wyatt would choke and die on his cereal. It was petty but how he felt given he was tired and hungry.

“Lucy, come back over here.” Wyatt told her.

“I’m good where I am.” Lucy said, her head lowering about an inch as she looked completely drained. She dropped another shade of colour. Flynn felt for her, she had a rough mission, survived a fever and was suffering from Wyatt’s attention.

"Is this cause I had the last of the coffee?" Wyatt asked her.

Flynn at a spoonful of cereal staying out of the conversation. He expected the two to bicker or something but was surprised when Lucy picked up her bowl and poured the contents into his bowl.

“And I’m done.” She said quietly with a beleaguered sigh as she just wanted a quiet breakfast. But she knew it wasn't going to happen.

“I'll take care of your bowl. Just look after yourself. Rest and Fluids, Ibuprofen with that random chocodile in the pantry might be a good idea.” Flynn suggested her in a gentle manner as he didn’t want her to think he was trying to pester or control her. Lucy nodded in a tired manner as she rose from her chair and tucked it under the table and picked up her coffee.

“I will, thanks.” She said, she did as he suggested. She grabbed the last chocodile and stuffed it in her pocket before she headed to her and Jiya’s room. When she walked in she found Jiya sitting on her bed with a book.

“Hey, you look like crap.” Jiya told her, Lucy smiled wanly as she closed the door behind her.

“I feel it. Wyatt ate pretty much everything in the kitchen.” Lucy told her as she carefully perched herself on her bed.

“He’s been a dick ever since Flynn came to the bunker. There’s no laundry powder either.” Jiya said, Lucy stifled a groan as she placed her coffee on the ground and pulled the chocodile from her pocket.

“What? we only got a box last week.” Lucy griped as she cradled her injured arm.

“He and Jessica have to keep their sheets clean.” Jiya quipped and then she frowned as she remembered Lucy and Wyatt's history. “Sorry.” She said, Lucy gave a tired sigh as she didn't need them to pussyfoot around her. What happened, happened and there was nothing more to say about it.

“It’s ok. Do you have pain killers?” Lucy asked.

“Yep, Two?” Jiya asked, Lucy nodded. Jiya pulled out a bag from under bed and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. “You know, maybe we should get a doctor in?” she suggested, Lucy shook her head.

“I’ll be ok.” Lucy assured her as Jiya gave her two pills. Lucy dry swallowed them and opened up the packet of the chocodile. She silently offered half to Jiya but Jiya declined.

“No thanks, I’ll just hold out for when Agent Christopher brings in the groceries today.” Jiya said as she picked up the book she was reading when Lucy came in.

“Enjoying the book?” Lucy asked as she saw the cover. It was a book she had co-authored with her mother. She tried not to dwell on thoughts of her mother.

“Yeah, though I wish I could sleep. But every time I close my eyes and try to relax I hear those walrus noises Wyatt makes.” Jiya said making a face before she pulled out her iphone and pulled up a youtube video of Walrus sounds. Lucy and Jiya broke down into a fit of giggles as it sounded very similar to Wyatt. “What is she doing to him?” Jiya asked over the noise of Walrus sounds with tears of laughter in her eyes.

“I have no idea, but obviously I’m terrible at sex because he didn’t make those noises for me.” Lucy said before they fell into another fit of giggles at the Walrus sounds. It was too much, Jiya stopped the video.

“Then you need a tutor in sex as clearly it’s you.” Jiya said jokingly, Lucy snorted a laugh even if it did sting her ego just a little but then she remembered Wyatt wasn’t that fantastic either. So, it was a partnership of mediocre sex and bad life choices.

“Thanks for the support.” Lucy said dryly as she downed her drink and laid down her bed with a relaxed sigh.

“You should hook up with Flynn. He looks like a man who knows how to please a lady.” Jiya told her, Lucy laughed. “I’m being serious. You two have a connection.” Jiya told her.

“It’s not what you think.” Lucy assured her.

“You gave him the Journal which started all of this. But you know, he’s not that bad. He was worried about you when you were sick and fixes stuff around the bunker. He cleans up after himself and he always makes sure to replace the coffee when it’s finished. I’m usually stuck with that job which is such a drag.” Jiya said in a casual manner as she read the book before her. Lucy was envious of Jiya’s brilliance as she could multitask like a pro. Lucy could barely string a thought together at the moment. “He’s also really hot for an older man.” Jiya added.

“He’s not that old.” Lucy said, she was not going to dispute the comment about Flynn being good looking as that was just fact. Her mind drifted to how good he looked this morning in a grey long sleeve top and cargo pants. His hair still wet from the shower.

“He’s got more than a decade on me.” Jiya reminded her.

“Well, he’s not that old to me.” Lucy corrected as she remembered Jiya was younger than her.

“So, maybe you should jump on that.” Jiya told her.

“Are you crazy?” Lucy asked her incredulously.

“Possibly, but he is into you and is single. You know you don’t have to marry him, think about it. You can get him to do things he won't do for others. Sex is really good for stress relief and boosting your immune system. Flu season is coming.” Jiya said thoughtfully, Lucy snorted a laugh as she couldn’t imagine trying to approach Flynn like that. But now her brain was curious as to what it would be like to sleep with him. She wondered if it made her slutty to jump from Wyatt to Flynn in less than a week. Then she realised she didn’t care.

“Just so I have this right. You’re saying I should sleep with Flynn to boost our immunity systems and not get sick. For the betterment of the team and the bunker given you're assuming a sexed up Flynn will do more things around the bunker.” Lucy said as she just wanted to get her facts straight.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Jiya said, Lucy chuckled before she gave a huge yawn. Jiya smiled and went back to her book, the conversation over. Lucy took a breath and closed her eyes, drifting off into a fantasy of what it would be like to share a quiet  and uneventful breakfast with Flynn of cereal and coffee. 


End file.
